This invention concerns watches which require a fast correction mechanism (day, month or other) for certain functions, in particular display functions such as a calendar (annual, perpetual, day/date, or other), or moon phase, tide, AM/PM display or other indicators. A particular example of an annual calendar mechanism is described in Patent No EP1666991B1 in the name of ETA SA.
To set the month, the user generally has to make a correction using the calendar mechanism. In the worst case, this manipulation can prove long and tedious. It may be that a correction of a whole year has to be made. Likewise, if the user makes a mistake during correction, the manipulation has to be repeated. Operating the correction mechanism by means of the calendar mechanism may lead to excessive use and possibly result in malfunctions.
Correction mechanisms often include levers, which are essential components in timepiece movements, enabling a mechanism to switch between several different modes, in general between two distinct positions. A timepiece lever is often accompanied by a return spring to ensure that motion is properly transmitted or support is maintained, depending on the case.
Patent Application No EP 2701014A1 in the name of ROLEX discloses a lever including at least a first element for guiding the rotation of a first wheel set, at least one friction element arranged to cooperate with an at least substantially cylindrical portion of the first wheel set, and at least one elastic element, arranged to elastically return the at least one friction element to a state of cooperation with said first wheel set portion, particularly in contact with this first wheel set portion.
Patent Application No FR2289947A1 in the name of SCHILD discloses a winding and time-set mechanism, with a rotating control stem movable in translation between at least two axial positions, a pull-piece pivoting during the translation of the stem, an intermediate wheel arranged to drive a motion-work wheel when said stem is in said time-set position, and a transmission wheel slidably mounted for engagement or disengagement with a ratchet wheel in the direction of rotation of the stem when the latter is in a winding position. This mechanism includes a transmission pinion, rotating integrally with the stem, but held in a fixed axial position and in permanent mesh with the transmission wheel and the intermediate wheel, and a locking device controlled by the pull-piece, and which holds the transmission wheel disengaged from the ratchet wheel when the stem is in the time-set position, and a connecting element controlled by the stem to uncouple the intermediate wheel from the motion-work wheel when the stem is in the winding position.
Patent No CH589880B4 in the name of SUISSE HORLOGERIE (SSIH) discloses a control mechanism for a watch with two calendar members indicating the day and the date. It includes an axially movable control stem, a pull-piece, a sliding pinion, a sliding pinion lever, and an intermediate wheel. The mechanism includes a single correction lever, which pivots with a friction tight fit on an arbor integral with the intermediate wheel, the arbor is engaged in a hole in a plate, and its position in this hole is determined by an arm of the sliding pinion lever, which cooperates therewith to move the arbor in the hole against a spring. A corrector wheel set is mounted to pivot on the correction lever, so as to be in permanent mesh with the intermediate wheel, and to mesh alternately with one or other of the two calendar members.